There has been known a management technique for managing a processing amount of an image process such as printing or scanning. According to such management technique, an image processing apparatus itself manages the processing amount of the image process, or a server connected to the image processing apparatus manages the processing amount of the image process.
For example, as one example of the management technique, JP-A-2011-76235 describes a technique in which the following operations are performed between a printer and a server. First, if the printer receives a print instruction, the printer transmits a print request to the server. If the server receives the print request, the server responds with permission information indicating the permission sheet number permitted to print, to a user utilizing the printer. The printer starts printing on a condition that the permission information is acquired, and performs the printing within the permission sheet number. If all print job is not completed within the permission sheet number, the print request is again transmitted to the server to acquire the permission information. If the printing is not allowed, the server responds with the permission information indicating the permission sheet number being zero, to the printer. In this manner, the printing of the printer is managed.